


Once Upon a December

by iammorethananame



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Song: Once Upon a December (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), read the summary, that's what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammorethananame/pseuds/iammorethananame
Summary: Imagine singing Once Upon a December (from Anastasia) to the company
Kudos: 1





	Once Upon a December

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [imagine](https://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/114214810654/imagine-singing-once-upon-a-december-to) from [imaginexhobbit](https://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/)

It took everything in you not to break out into song. One of your mother's lullabies had been stuck in your head all of this past day and the day before that. Thinking about it now, it had probably been in there for a good week. Usually you would just belt it out while on your own, and the tune would be out. However, traveling with a wizard, a hobbit, and thirteen dwarves did not allow for much alone time, none really. Every once in awhile you had begun to hum, but as soon as you realized what you were doing you shut up praying no one heard you.

In all honesty, you loved singing. Singing with an audience however was a different matter entirely. As soon as Thorin found a suitable area to spend the night, you volunteered to find firewood. A few of the dwarves glanced at you in mild surprise at your sudden enthusiasm to do more walking, but no one questioned you. The words slipped out easily once you felt you were far enough away from everyone.

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember_

The soothing alto melody flowed from your lips as you searched the ground for dry wood.

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

The inability to sing for weeks had been taking more of a toll than you realized.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

The longer you sang the lighter and more relieved you felt. By now, thanks to the abundance of trees in the area, you had gathered a sizeable amount of wood, enough to fuel the fire for the night. Now that you had started the song it felt completely wrong to stop half way through. Without a second thought, you made your way back to the company, still singing the haunting melody.

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December_

No one turned a head at your voice as you entered the clearing, something for which you were infinitely glad.

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

By now, you were sitting around where the fire would soon be lit as Bofur and Nori worked to get it going. Across from you sat Bombur who was extracting different foods from his pack to prepare for the travel wearied company.

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Silence returned as the final strains of the last note died out. Everyone continued their assigned chore as if nothing unusual had happened.

"So that's the tune you've been humming for the past age," Kili commented conversationally. You blushed lightly, realizing you hadn't been as discreet the past few days as you originally thought, or hoped.

Rubbing the back of your neck, you responded bashfully, "Yeah, sorry, I just had to get it out of my head."

Balin glanced over at you with a kind smile, "No need to apologize, lass. You've got a wonderful voice." At his compliment, your blush deepened as you mumbled out a 'thank you'.

With that, not another word was spoken except plans for tomorrow and a call from Bombur that food was ready. Evening progressed without incident into night. Just before the company began turning in, Ori spoke up nervously. "(Y/N), do you think you could maybe sing your song again." Murmurs of agreement sounded from the rest of the company. Even an encouraging nod came from your leader. With a small smile and a nod, you began again.

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember_


End file.
